Fox and the Dog
by FMAgod
Summary: My first fic, Kiba loves Naruto and Naruto loves Kiba, but neithe rknow how the other feels. They have a ton of fun. YAOI! LEMON! naruto x kiba, sasuke x neji, kakashi x Iruka, and Gaara and Hinata


I don't own Naruto, or nay of the characters…blah blah blah. Anways, onto the story

* * *

The blond ninja ran through the grass, careful not to make a sound. A very good tracker was following him, and if he was caught…he did not want to think of the consequences. He used his best stealth moves to evade any followers, but to no avail, he was found.

"Good job, Naruto. You lasted longer than I thought you would," laughed the other boy. He ran his slender fingers through the losers silky hair, careful not to ruffle it too badly.

"I would have lasted longer, if you didn't have Akamaru's help. I mean…MAN, how can I stop a freaking dog from finding my scent?" A slow silence fell onto the two of them, wondering what to say next Naruto ended the slow torture, "So, what do you want to do next Kiba?"

"Well, its 9:30 right now…and it is kinda hot out….so…..why not the beech?"

"Sure! I love the beech, so just us two, or do you want to make it a group thing?"

"Well, I was hoping to have you all to myself a little longer…" the boy mumbled.

"What was that?" The other boy asked.

"Oh nothing! I was just thinking of people who might want to come along…I was thinking Sasuke, Neji, Hinata, Gaara, and ummm...how about Kakashi and Iruka?"

"Sure, sounds great. Lets go tell them the plan, " the blond burst into a run, quickly followed by the other boy.

The two boys bounded into the city of Kohona, not stopping for anyone. Both of the boys were lost in the others presence, they were in love with each other, but neither knew how the other felt. The slowed when they reached the Hyuga Mansion. Luckily, Neji was sparing with Hinata, so they would not have to chase all over the city looking for them. They two were fierce fighters, but they were not the type to simply hit, they were precise, and accurate. Both boys hated the idea of having to spar with Neji, not even thinking about how bad Hinata could hurt them.

"Hey, you two have a minute?" The two boys yelled in unison.

"Yes, what would you like?" Hinata answered still sparing with her cousin, not being hit once.

"Want to go to the beach with us? We are asked a bunch of people to go with us, you two are the first we've asked so far," said the blond boy. The two Hyuga's stopped moving and looked at each other. After about a minute of silent deliberation between the two, they answer in sync with a, "sure, give us five minutes and we will be ready."

In exactly five minutes down to the second, the pair walked to the entrance of the compound. "Can you two go and get Gaara for us, that way we can get Sasuke, Kakashi, and Iruka and get our stuff in time?" The blond boy asked. Just like before the two debated, and then said that they would. With that a poof of smoke flowed into the winds.

"Well, lets get Sasuke first, then we can get Kakashi and Iruka, they live two minutes from my house, and your house is on the way, so it works out well," The blond chuckled as he jumped into the air. The other boy followed the trail that the other was making in the skies. He was also enjoying the view of the others ass. He was tempted to grab it, but he knew that it would not be well received. The two flowed through the air, landing at the entrance of the Uchiha compound. The gate was locked, but Naruto and Sasuke were best friends, so he had a key to all the doors in the house, including the gate. After unlocking the large gate the pair walked onto the grounds, making their way to the door. They knocked on the door, a few seconds passed and then the raven-haired boy appeared at the door. He looked like he was very tired until he opened the door wide enough to see Naruto; he quickly had a bright smile cross his face.

"What brings my best friend and his pet to my house?" He laughed, Kiba quickly had a very annoyed look on his face, but it subsided, he liked the sound of being Naruto's pet. After a short discussion about the planes, he retrieved a bag filled with everything that would be required for the trip. The new group pf three walked along an old trail to Kiba's home, there he got his clothes, a towel, and sunscreen. The three then made their way to Naruto's small apartment.

The three walked into his small home. It was very clean, and smelled just as Naruto always did. The blond boy ran around the house collecting various objects and items, and then stuffed them into a large orange and yellow bag, that he proceeded to throw over his shoulder.

They then walked over to Kakashi's home, where no doubt both he and Iruka were there. They eventually convinced the couple to go with the group to the beech, and then made their way to the beech trail. They met up with Hinata, Neji, and Gaara, there. They all then walked to the path, walking down through the trees and shrubbery. The mass of ninjas found themselves at a very empty beech, Kiba had a funny feeling that he would get what he desired today.


End file.
